Charm
by Ichika07
Summary: Reiji bersikap egois sebelum Takeru bertanding di final End of Summer. Dan, oh, Reiji sangatlah protektif terhadap benda miliknya.
Hari ini adalah hari terakhir End of Summer yang ditunggu-tunggu pencinta stride. Spanduk, _banner_ , dan brosur bertuliskan 'End of Summer' bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahkan papan reklame juga menunjukkan logo EOS dan 2 tim yang akan bertanding satu sama lain. Kerumunan penonton dari berbagai kalangan, dari anak kecil sampai kakek-nenek yang sudah renta. Konfetti dan balon berterbangan kemana-mana. Para fans dengan semangatnya ke tempat penonton, bersiap untuk menyemangati tim pilihan mereka.

Honan, salah satu sekolah yang akan bertanding di final End of Summer. _Tension_ nya terasa, tetapi mereka tahu jika mereka berkerja sama dan saling percaya, mereka mempunyai peluang besar untuk menang dari siapapun.

Takeru juga, jika ia mempunyai ketepatan koordinasi, skill yang konstan, dan kerja sama, dia—ah, tidak. Mereka _pasti_ menang.

Saat diluar para fans sedang bersemangat untuk melihat pertandingan stride yang paling bergengsi, Honan fokus akan fisik dan mental mereka sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Di tenda yang sudah disiapkan panitia EoS, semua anggota klub stride Honan tengah melakukan persiapan. Ayumu membantu Hozumi melakukan perenggangan, Heath juga melemaskan ototnya. Takeru dan Riku mendengarkan penjelasan tentang rute dan taktik yang sudah disiapkan untuk dipakai saat bertanding dengan Nana. Dan, Kuga... sepertinya sedang menikmati... suara angin. Di iPod-nya, mungkin.

Semua terlihat normal walaupun atmosfernya kuat. Karena, hey, ini adalah final End of Summer yang ditunggu-tunggu para senpai. Tidak hanya ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir Heath dan Kuga, ini akan menjadi pertandingan pertama Riku melawan abangnya, Tomoe. Tak ada celah untuk kesalahan.

Takeru, mantan calon _anchor_ , juga tidak akan membiarkan apapun membuka pintu kesalahan untuk hari ini. Tidak. Tidak hari ini.

Dia tidak tegang, tapi juga merasakan getaran ditubuhnya. Entah itu kegirangan atau gejolak semangat. Tapi, ia tahu penyebabnya.

"Halo~"

 _Speak of the Lucifer_

"Selamat siang."

Satu tim Honan kebingungan dengan tamu yang tidak diundang. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali orang yang berkepentingan... dan orang yang penting.

Galaxy Standard adalah salah satunya.

Sayangnya, Honan tampak bingung dengan tamu spesial tersebut. Ayolah, siapa yang berani masuk ke area penting memakai kacamata hitam yang akan membuatmu di cap orang misterius? Yah, Gal-Stan adalah salah satunya.

"Maaf, maaf. Kaget, ya?"

Reiji Suwa, ketua tim stride dan _leader_ Galaxy Standard tampil _fresh_ dengan kaos putih berbalut kemeja biru. Jangan lupa dengan jam tangan hitam yang memberikan kesan _sporty_. Tak hanya dia, anggota lain juga mengenakan kacamata hitam agar identitas mereka terlindungi dari fans.

Maunya, sih gitu.

Takut akan kecurigaan dan ketidaksopanan mereka, kacamata hitam tersebut lepas dari wajah mereka yang terkenal. Setidaknya, mereka dapat menunjukkan wajah sebelum pertandingan penting dimulai. Disaat itulah, Honan akhirnya mengetahui sosok-sosok misterius itu. Terkecuali... yah, Takeru.

Semua langsung berwajah cerah. "Ho~zumi~! Aku ke sini untuk mendukungmu, lho~!" Bantaro tanpa aba-aba menerjang Hozumi dan menagih pelukan besar. "Ban-chan!" yang tentu di terima Hozumi dengan senang hati.

Kuga tampak merasakan aura yang menyenangkan dari luar tenda, yang tentu berasal dari Kaede yang entah sejak kapan mengidolakan dirinya. Brokoli Saisei itu melepas kacamatanya dan membungkuk kearah Kuga sesaat ia mengucapkan, "Kuga-san!" dengan kesenangan. Kuga tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, dan hanya memberikan anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Hey, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kaede kehabisan darah.

Reiji menoleh ke Heath, "Keadaan kalian bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja." jawab Heath singkat.

Ia tidak melewatkan sesinya bersama Takeru. Dia langsung berpaling ke Takeru yang terduduk di sisi tenda. "Ku dengar, kau bukan _anchor_ , ya?" Reiji sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyindir dan Takeru tahu itu. "Aku melakukannya agar menang, bersama temanku." jawabnya dengan keyakinan. Reiji sepersekian detik takjub dengan keyakinan di mata biru itu. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum. "Mm-hm. Itu kata-kata yang bagus."

Asuma tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya bersama sahabat sekaligus lawan terbaiknya di Honan. Riku yang tersenyum lepas memberikan tos yang kuat. "Aku dengar kau jadi _anchor_." Nada Asuma terdengar bangga. "Aku akan tunggu di garis finish, melihatmu memotong pita putih itu." ucapnya, memberi Riku keberanian dan dukungan mental.

Senyuman Riku merekah, "OK!"

Mereka saling berganti senyum seperti 2 idiot dimasa SD. "Eh, dan tolong jangan ada formalitas." sela Riku, membuat Asuma membelakkan matanya. "Heh, kau ini adik kelas yang tak sopan!"

Mereka berdua tertawa sambil, entah memeluk atau berkelahi ditengah-tengah tenda yang sempit itu. Tidak heran mereka sampai diperhatikan oleh fans-fans yang berlalu lalang.

 _They're idols for fox's sake!_

"Hei, lihat! Itu... Gal-Stan?!"

Satu nama itu keluar, semua orang disekitarnya langsung menoleh.

"Galaxy Standard!"

"Ah, sial. Ketahuan ya?"

Kerumunan fans itu menjadi-jadi. Asuma dan yang lain tampaknya kerepotan, "Asuma sih kalo kamu datang sendiri, fans nggak bakalan sadar kamu itu Gal-Stan, kan?" sindir Riku. "Berisik!" ucap Asuma yang diseret Shizuma keluar dari tenda setelah berpamitan dengan seluruh anggota Honan.

Seperti yang diduga, para fans langsung mengikuti Gal-Stan yang pergi entah kemana. Mereka berteriak nama idola mereka masing-masing, bahkan ada yang pingsan ditengah kerumunan.

"Benar-benar idola terkenal, bahkan fans mereka rela berdesakkan di kerumunan itu." Heath, Ayumu, dan Hozumi mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari pintu tenda tersebut. Turut melihat Gal-Stan yang terancam di terkam fans mereka.

"Mereka terlihat seperti koloni serangga." ucap Ayumu yang membenarkan kacamatanya.

Riku dan Nana hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Gal-Stan dan senpai mereka. Syukurlah, tegangannya berkurang.

"Ah, Sakurai-san. Lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi—eh?" Riku berhenti ditengah perkataannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keseluruh ruangan. Nana juga terlihat kebingungan dengan kelakuan Riku untuk sementara, tetapi ia juga menyadari apa yang salah.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan persiapa—Yagami, kau kenapa?"tanya Heath yang sudah selesai mengobservasi Gal-Stan, yang entah seperti apa nasib mereka sekarang. Yagami masih terlihat kebingungan dan mencari objek yang menghilang. Nana juga melihat ke setiap sudut tenda. Mata mereka membola.

Hozumi dan Ayumu melambaikan tangan mereka didepan wajah Riku dan Nana, tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Heath juga berusaha memahami mereka. _Mereka kenapa, sih?_ pikirnya. Ia hanya melihat ke seluruh sisi tenda seperti yang dilakukan adik kelasnya, dan...

 _Oh..._

Hozumi dan Ayumu juga terlihat bingung. Dan, Zeus menyambar mereka dengan petirnya.

Oh, mereka memang kehilangan sesuatu.

"FUJIWARA KEMANA?!"

* * *

Disisi lain, Reiji dan Takeru kehabisan nafas. Paru-paru mereka membutuhkan oksigen dengan cepat. Tangan Reiji masih menerkam pergelangan Takeru dengan erat. Keringat mereka mengikuti gravitasi dan terjun bebas dari dagu menyentuh tanah. Nafas mereka memburu, menghirup udara dengan cepat. Dan ganas. Baju mereka kusut, entah karena apa. Reiji tersenyum melihat ekspresi Takeru yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan. Entah malu, lelah, atau... nafsu.

Menyadari tawa dari Reiji, Takeru bicara tak terima. "Apa yang lucu?" ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam, masih terengah-engah. Reiji hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, tidak."

 _Aku benar-benar mau menyentuhnya._

Takeru tampak selesai menerima asupan oksigen yang ia butuhkan. Reiji tidak mau membuang waktu yang mereka punya, dan langsung menarik Takeru kedalam pelukan tereratnya. Ia mau bersama Takeru sekarang.

Walaupun ia tahu dia egois, Reiji mau Takeru untuk dirinya seorang sekarang.

Hanya untuk sekarang saja, _sepenuhnya_.

"He, hei! Lepas—kau kenapa, sih?!" Takeru yang tiba-tiba di tarik kedalam pelukan sang idola hanya bisa kebingungan dan sekuat tenaga melepaskan dirinya walaupun hasilnya sia-sia.

Reiji tidak sedikitpun melemaskan pelukannya. Malah ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh Takeru. Reiji tak peduli dengan pukulan kecil Takeru. Ia fokus dengan aroma Takeru di pelukannya. "...aku kangen."

Eh? Ini telinga Takeru salah dengar apa? Takeru maklum dengan akting sinetron Reiji yang biasanya sampai kebawa kenyataan, tapi sekarang Reiji terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang sedang telfonan sama pacarnya nan jauh di komplek seberang yang baru saja terpisah 5 menit lalu.

Dan sekarang, tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

"Sejak terakhir bertemu di pertandingan kemarin, kita jadi jarang bertemu. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan latihan dan yang lain, tapi..."

Oh...

"Setidaknya kau balas email ku."

Dia kesepian, ya?

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak mereka berhasil mengalahkan Saisei, Honan tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bersantai-santai. Setiap hari dipenuhi dengan latihan dan latihan. Selama anggota lain beristirahat makan malam atau melakukan kegiatan lain, Takeru tetap melakukan jogging malamnya. Karena itu, Takeru tidak terlalu sempat untuk melihat email yang di kirim Reiji. Boro-boro di balas, di lihat aja nggak.

"Aku sibuk dengan latihan." balas Takeru dengan alis berkedut. Tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia menghela nafas. Idola satu ini memang suka ngambek.

"Kau harusnya menge—"

"Aku tahu itu!"

Suara Reiji naik satu oktaf, membuat Takeru kaget dan agak mengelikkan pundaknya yang sedang dicengkram tangan besar Reiji. Takeru tak pernah melihat Reiji se...marah ini.

Mata mereka bertemu. Biru _neon_ bertemu _violet_ yang bernafsu. Sesaat, Takeru tahu ini pertanda buruk.

 ** _BRAK!_**

"Ahh!"

Tubuhnya di hantam langsung ke dinding sebuah bangunan dibelakangnya. Sakit sesaat yang diterimanya cukup membuat Takeru lengah. Alhasil, dagunya diambil dan bibirnya langsung di beri ciuman cepat. Ciuman tersebut memberi sengatan listrik ke segala sudut tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya satu ciuman. Dua, tiga... Entah berapa kali Reiji mengunci mulut Takeru dengan bibirnya. Paru-parunya kekurangan pasokan oksigen dengan cepat. Kakinya yang selalu dilatih langsung terasa lemah. Kakinya bergetar hebat dan sesaat ia merasa tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Reiji menyadari hal ini, dan langsung memberi Takeru pelukan yang hangat. Tangan-tangan Reiji melingkari tubuh Takeru seperti seekor ular yang ingin melemaskan mangsanya sebelum...

"Takeru."

... _memakannya_.

"...!"

Tidak sampai 2 detik ia berpaling ke Reiji, mulutnya langsung diberi kecupan ganas dari Reiji. Dan saat ini, Reiji tidak mau menahan diri.

Desahan basah dikeluarkan Takeru setelah lidah Reiji merasakan manisnya bibir _runner_ Honan miliknya. Bibir ranum itu menjadi basah akan salivanya. Keringat mulai keluar dan turun ke leher putih Takeru. Kenyamanan dan kecanggungan bercampur aduk di kepala Takeru sekarang. Reiji juga merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya lah Takeru.

Mulut Takeru terbuka untuk setidaknya mengambil sedikit oksigen, tetapi ia tidak tahu ini malah membuat kesempatan untuk Reiji. Mulut itu terbuka, Reiji langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke ruang mulut Takeru. Merasakan segala sudut mulut _kohai_ nya di Honan dengan lidahnya. Cengkraman Takeru pada kemeja biru langit Reiji makin erat, begitu juga dengan pelukan sang _lead singer_. Lidah mereka bertautan terus-menerus, tampak tidak ingin dipisahkan. Saliva mereka juga saling tertukar. Reiji dapat merasakan manisnya Takeru, begitu juga si pemilik iris biru.

Di sela desahan, Takeru juga memanggil-manggil nama Reiji dengan lemah dan hampir tidak terdengar. Tidak kuat dengan apa yang dilakukan Reiji terhadapnya lagi. Mungkin ia akan jatuh jika Reiji memberikan satu sentuhan kecil. _Well_ , setidaknya sekarang Reiji membantunya untuk tetap berdiri.

Tapi, Reiji juga tidak terlalu rela melihat Takeru terengah-engah dan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini lama-lama. Ia tahu, ini adalah kesalahannya.

Ia tidak mau terlalu memaksa Takeru.

"Takeru." _orbs_ biru itu melihat kearah _violet_ yang sudah dipenuhi kilauan.

Pelukannya tidak terlepaskan, tapi sudah berubah menjadi selimut kehangatan yang memberi ketenangan. Tapi, Takeru tidak akan mengabaikan getaran kecil yang dirasakannya. Tak lain berasal dari Reiji itu sendiri. Sang _violet_ tengah membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Takeru, mencari aroma yang sudah lama tak ia hirup. Entah kenapa aroma khas Takeru memberikan ketenangan tersendiri untuk Reiji. Seperti obat penenang alternative.

"Maaf..."

Suara itu terdengar tenang dan kecil. Takeru susah mendengarnya tetapi dapat mengolah apa yang diucapkannya.

"Aku... sudah berlebihan."

Sekali lagi, ekspresi yang paling dibenci Takeru terpampang di wajah Reiji. Ekspresi itu menyedihkan. Takeru sama sekali tidak suka.

Tangannya terangkat, dan mulai mendarat di puncak kepala Reiji. Surai ungu itu bergerak saat sebuah objek bergerak-gerak. Tangannya memberikan elusan ringan. Wajah idola itu terangkat, memberanikan matanya untuk bertemu dengan mata Takeru. Tak diduga, tatapan tenang dan lembut lah yang menyambutnya. Dan lagi, Reiji merasa tenang.

"...ga...n."

Suara kecil dari depannya membuat Reiji berfokus pada wajah Takeru.

"Hm?"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Takeru berusaha untuk mengeluarkan perasaan terdalamnya.

"A...ku juga kangen."

"..."

Suara imajiner angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi terdengar. Eh? Reiji sekarang tidak salah dengar, kan? Kan?

Takeru? Kangen?

"Ah, sial." bisik Reiji pada Takeru. "Kau terlalu imut."

Takeru hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil terus mengelus rambut Reiji saat sang empu terus memeluk dan menghirup aromanya. Pipinya terlapis warna merah yang samar, dan terasa hangat.

Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai sekitar semenit lebih. Dan tak lama pengumuman dari MC EOS terdengar ke seluruh arena.

" _Seluruh peserta kompetisi, harap ke atas panggung._ "

Mereka berdua sadar akan pengumuman tersebut dan Reiji melepaskan kedua lengannya dari tubuh Takeru. Tangannya terangkat dan memegang wajah salah satu peserta yang akan bertanding itu.

"Berlarilah sepenuh hatimu, OK? Aku akan melihatmu, jadi jangan kecewakan aku, ya." ucap Reiji.

Setelah menerima jawaban dari Takeru berupa anggukan lemah, Reiji kembali mencium aroma leher Takeru. Dan, oh, jangan kira ia akan berhenti sampai di situ. "He, Hei! Janga—tch!" larang Takeru yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman kuat Reiji.

Terlambat.

Di dekat tulang selangkanya tertanam tanda merah yang kecil tapi kontras dengan kulit putih Takeru. Bisa dilihat dari hasilnya, Reiji benar-benar protektif akan benda miliknya.

" _There_. Kelihatan bagus, bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman. Hei, Takeru bahkan tidak mau melihatnya.

Dengan kecupan manis terakhir di dahi, Reiji berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali bertemu dengan temannya yang lain.

 ** _GREP!_**

Mungkin tidak untuk sementara.

"Take— _ouch_..." rasa perih yang menyengat di daerah perpotongan leher terasa mengalir ke seluruh tubuh sesaat ia di tarik oleh Takeru. Sensasi basah juga menyusul di kulitnya. "Hei, hei. Aku ada pertunjukan setelah ini, kau tahu?"

Rasa perih itu terhenti saat lidah Takeru menjilat bekas gigitannya. Terlihat jelas deretan gigi seri dan taring terbentuk dan berwarna merah di bagian bawah lehernya. Dan, sengatan perih itu kembali terasa saat jari manisnya menyelusuri bagian basah tersebut. Reiji hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Hmm. Ini hadiah untukku?" tanyanya.

Takeru menjilat bibirnya yang basah akan salivanya sendiri. Tangan kanannya pun turut membantu membersihkan mulutnya itu. "Sekarang kita impas." ucapnya sebelum memberi tatapan terakhir ke Reiji dan berlari meninggalkan tempat yang gelap itu.

* * *

"Fujiwara-kun? Fujiwara-kun?!"

Satu tim Honan teriak tidak jelas hanya untuk mencari anggota berharga mereka. Sudah saatnya mereka bertanding, tapi pelari urutan ke empat mereka tidak terlihat dimana pun. Apa ia latihan berlari? Tidak mungkin. Dia dan semua timnya sudah diberi latihan seperti siksa neraka sebelumnya. Tak ada alasan untuknya pergi berlari, apalagi disaat seperti ini.

"Takeru, kau dimana?!" Riku juga salah satu orang yang paling ribet mencari Takeru. Ia bahkan mencarinya sampai ke semak-semak. "Takeru! Argh, aku bersumpah, akan ku penggal anak itu setelah kita menang!"

"Shh, Yagami-kun! Jangan seperti itu!" tegur Nana yang baru saja dari toilet pria.

Eh? Dia mencarinya sampai ke toilet?

"Huaaa! Sakurai-san! Jangan bikin kaget begitu, dong!"

"Ehehe~! Maaf, maaf! Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menemukan Fujiwara-kun?"

"Haaah... Belum. Sial, anak itu kehadirannya lebih tipis daripada kontak lensanya!"

"Kau bicara apa tentang kontak lensa ku, Riku?"

Figur hampir setingginya muncul tepat dibelakangnya. Nana dan Riku langsung membelakkan matanya.

"HUWAAA!/KYAAA!" teriak mereka berdua, yang berhasil mengundang perhatian senpai mereka.

"Yagami-kun, Sakurai-san! Kalian kena—Ah! Fujiwara-kun!" teriak Hozumi dari kejauhan. Dia berlari menuju ketiga junior, diikuti para senior yang lain.

"Fujiwara, kau kemana saja? Ayo, kita sudah dipanggil untuk pergi ke panggung! ucap Heath yang kelihatan cemas. Kuga juga terlihat lega melihat kohai nya berhasil ditemukan. Takeru berjalan kearah mereka dan tak lupa mengatakan beberapa kata maaf.

Di belakang panggung, sebelum mereka bertemu dengan lawan tanding mereka, Riku menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda di tubuh Takeru. Ya, lebih tepatnya di dekat dada teman masa kecilnya itu. "Hei, Takeru. Itu apa? Warna merah yang ada di dekat tulang selangkamu." tanya Riku yang menunjuk tulang selangkanya sendiri. Takeru yang kaget langsung meraba daerah yang dimaksud Riku. Benar, daerah itu. Masih terasa panas baginya. Sama seperti pipinya sekarang.

 _Takeru_ _._

"Ini... bukan apa-apa."

Ugh, untuk pertama kalinya, Takeru malu untuk bahkan maju ke panggung.

* * *

" _On your mark_ , _get set_ ,..."

 ** _DOR!_**

Pertandingan dimulai sesaat suara pistol ditembakkan. Kegirangan fans saat kedua peserta itu berlari tak tertahankan. Begitu juga Gal-Stan yang berada di tempat penonton.

"Ah, pelari pertama Heath-san." ucap Kaede yang berusaha untuk melihat apa yang didepannya. Nasib idola pendek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Reiji datang ke tempat Gal-Stan. "Reiji-sama!" ucap Shizuma dengan senang. Untunglah, Reiji baik-baik saja. Walaupun ia penasaran dengan alasan Reiji menghilang seperti itu.

Reiji yang disapa duluan oleh Shizuma tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tasuku turut menyapa pemimpin mereka. Dan, sepertinya dia menyadari apa yang lain dari Reiji saat itu.

"Um, Reiji-sama. Itu... apa?" tanya Tasuku sambil menunjuk bagian perpotongan lehernya sendiri. Reiji yang sudah tahu akan ditanya hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali mengelus daerah itu lembut. Rasa perih masih terasa, tetapi Reiji tidak masalah dengan sensasi itu. Ia malah menyukainya.

"Ahaha... Ini?"

Reiji kemudian memperlihatkan ekspresi terlembutnya. _Sweet_.

"Ini hadiah kecil, dari seorang bidadari."

Shizuma dan Tasuku hanya saling memandang, dan bingung dengan _leader_ mereka yang seperti sedang dimabuk cinta.

Oh, _dear lord_.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **INI *slam* FIC *slam* GAJE *slam* APAAN *slam* LAGI?! ((ok udahan))**

 **Haaah... Ichi ngapain lagi buat one shot, padahal seharusnya lanjutin fic BMW ((be my wife lho, bukan mobil)). Yep, gegara tuh episode 12 yang menampilkan Reiji pake sunglassess ganteng manis panas, Ichi langsung kepikiran 'oh gimana kalo si Rei curi-curi cium Takeru sebelum mereka tanding?' dan TA~DA! Dan mohon di ingat, BMW bakal slow update ((im sorry)).**

 **Rencananya sih, mau 1k words tapi kenapa sampe 2k lebih?! Oh, _satan forgive me_.**

 **Maaf ya kalo fic ini membosankan dan mungkin agak memaksa dibagian akhir ((karena ini udah jam 11 malem _for Zeus' sake_ )). Dan sekali lagi, kalo ada _grammatical errors_ dan _typo_ yang menggangu readers sekalian, kasih tau aja di PM atau reviews ya~!**

 **Yak, saatnya saya melakukan hal yang tak berguna untuk menghabiskan libur UN ini. Dan, yang untuk UN, _good luck with that_...**

 **Feel free to R &R!**

 **[4/5/2016]**

 _ **one**_


End file.
